Laterose of Noonvale
:"That liddle mousey-maid be locked in Marthen's 'eart, and thurr she'm bound to stay." ::―Polleekin Laterose, most often refered to as Rose, was the older sister of Brome, the friend of Grumm Trencher, and the daughter of Urran and Aryah Voh. Rose's full title was Laterose of Noonvale. Personality As a resident of Noonvale, Rose was a mousemaid who, through most of her life, had only known peace. While she originally had misgivings regarding the necessity of war, she later rallied to Martin's point of view after witnessing the evil of slavery at Fort Marshank. She also realized the importance of a warrior when she was faced with dangerous and violent creatures who were intent on harming others, often without just cause. An extremely talented singer, Rose was known for creatively using her voice in many varied situations. Several examples include the her transmission of secret messages via ballads, imitation of eagle calls to scare off gulls, and even singing to ward off bees. Biography Rose first came to Fort Marshank with Grumm, with the intention of rescuing her brother Brome, who had been captured and enslaved by the cruel Badrang the Tyrant. There she found Martin the Warrior, bound to two poles and tortured for rebelling against his tormentors. Moved by Martin's courage and fierce resolution, Rose decided to help him avoid certain death by tricking the birds who would have killed him. Thanks to the assistance of Martin, she was able to free Brome and Felldoh, another slave, but she was separated again from her brother during their escape. Vowing to return and free their friends and fellow slaves, Martin, Rose, and Grumm traveled to Noonvale, in the hopes of finding Brome and Felldoh safely at home. Martin also intended to call upon the residents of Noonvale and raise an army against Badrang. ]] Rose of Noonvale was the great love of Martin and the feeling was mutual. Their affection and admiration for each other grew steadily during their long journey together. Unfortunately this love came to an abrupt and tragic end when Rose was brutally slain by Badrang as she tried to protect Martin during the Battle of Marshank. Martin mourned Rose for many seasons and probably never fully recovered from this terrible loss. The book and the television series differ in their accounts of the circumstances of Rose's death. In the book, Badrang threw her against a wall, and she was killed by the severe concussion. However in the television series it is implied that Badrang stabbed the mousemaid, although the actual violence was offscreen and difficult to see. The Laterose Bush Laterose of Noonvale was buried in her birthplace and beloved home, Noonvale, and Grumm planted a red rose on her grave. This rose flowers later than others and is called a Laterose in memory of the legendary mousemaid. Many seasons later, a cutting from the original Laterose bush was brought by Aubretia to Redwall Abbey, and offered as a gift to Abbot Saxtus. It was planted by Brother Simeon in a special place on the grounds of the abbey. Portrait of Martin and Rose Boldred was a talented artist and made a miniature portrait of Martin and Rose, which Aubretia kept in a locket around her neck. It was given to Brome's family by Emalet, the only daughter of Boldred. Laterose in Media Television VA: Lindsey Connell Audio VA: Rachel Murphy Category:Mice Category:Martin the Warrior Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Casualties fr:Rose